


milk

by Cassbuttstiels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, crackfic, it is what ever you want it to be, who's to say what the ship is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassbuttstiels/pseuds/Cassbuttstiels
Summary: everybody knows that the way to a man's heart is....milk





	milk

once upon a time there was a guy who delivered milk. he was annoyign but kags thought he was pretty attractive... it might have been cb he was the milk delivererrr which by default makes evryobe cute. the way to kageys heart is mikl

**Author's Note:**

> lmao


End file.
